


Hugging Practice

by waywardimpalas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can I call this fluff?, Ficlet, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, i don't even know what to call this, this isn't really romantic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalas/pseuds/waywardimpalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little thing with Destiel. Dean teaches Cas about hugging.<br/>This is awful and I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugging Practice

“Dean, I don’t understand..” 

Dean had been trying to explain the process of hugging, and it was quite a scene to watch.

“Come on Cas, you just stretch out your arms like this,” Dean puts his arms up and out towards the angel, “and then you just sort of wrap ‘em round and squeeze.”

Dean pulls him in close and rests his head on Cas’s shoulder.

“Dean, I still don’t understand. Humans find this…comforting?”

Dean exhales a laugh as he pulls away, “Yeah, we do. It’s sort of a way to show you care or to show affection.”

Cas gives him a look and straightens out his trench coat as he pulls away.

“Alright, let me try this.”

Dean stifles back another laugh as the angel flings his arms upward and rushes over to him. Cas squeezes hard, a little too hard.

“Cas, buddy, easy, you’re squeezin’ the life outta me.”  
Cas’s voice sounds muffled from being buried Dean’s shoulder, “No, you need this. You said this was how to show that you care. I care about you very much Dean. I need you to know that you are not as bad of a man as you seem to think. You put more pressure on yourself than you have to. What you have done is in your past, and you cannot change that. All that you can do is move past this. I need you to know that I care… I care about you very much.”

Dean smiled and hugged his angel a little tighter. For a minute, however short it was, everything didn’t seem so bad.


End file.
